Digimon, High School and Autism
by Benjyboy
Summary: Crap title, eh? AU Davis was born with Asperger's, and that doesn't help if you're a DigiDestined, or the new kid, or still muddling through puberty. Warning! DaiKari, VeeGato, and TaixJun. *Chapter 5 edited*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Howdoo, I'm Benjyboy, and welcome to my first Digimon fanfic. A few warnings first, this is going to be DaiKari, and I would appreciate it if people didn't criticize the pairing. Second, this is an AU, the key difference being Davis' Asperger's Syndrome, if you don't know what that is then don't worry, I shall be explaining it later on.

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, why would I write fanfiction?

The bell rang as the students took their seats, Kari, a girl with light brown hair and sincere eyes was sat on the third row, to her right an empty chair and to her left TK. TK was one of her best friends, and a fellow DigiDestined, he had straw blonde hair covered by a grey hat and blue eyes. The teacher, Mr Gill stood in front of the white board.

"Alright class, today we'll be revising quadratic equations, get out th-" Mr Gill began in his slightly-to-high-voice before a knock rang out on the door. Mr Gill walked over and opened the door. On the other side was a boy who had spiky, burgandy hair and large brown eyes.

"Hello Sir, I'm new, I've been sent to your class." The boy didn't sound confident, his voice was quiet. He seemed to avoid direct eye contact with the older man.

"Well, you're a bit late, Mr..." He paused while glancing at the register. "Motomiya, is there a reason?" Mr Gill enquired.

"The SEN wanted to see me." He replied.

Kari took this time to ask TK what SEN was.

"It means Special Educational Needs." TK whispered.

"Okay then Davis, would you please sit down next to Kari and we can begin." Mr Gill said, pointing to the empty desk.

Davis picked his way through the desks, nimbly avoiding a protruding leg before sitting down.

"Right then, class, please complete pages 148, 149 and 150. I need to go to the staff room." Mr Gill said this as he did every lesson, before he went off to flirt with the dinnerlady.

As soon as he was gone, the whole class began chatting, even Kari and TK began to talk.

"If he's special needs, then how did he get into the top set?" TK asked, confused.

"I don't know, maybe he cheated on the exams." Kari suggested, though she doubted it.

"Maybe..." TK also sounded unsure.

"What's the quadratic equation again?" Kari asked as she returned to her work.

"Er...Pass," TK answered "But I think I wrote it down earlier."

A soft murmur came from the right of the pair.

"It's: b+/- the root of b^2 + 4ac all divided by 2a." The voice was quiet, and unsure, and it had come from Davis.

Both of the DigiDestined looked at the burgandy haired boy, had he heard what they had said about him?

Davis didn't look at them, instead he continued to work, powering through his questions. Kari took the time to study him. He had tan skin and hair that was very similar to her brother's, he was wearing grey jeans and a pale blue T shirt that had a picture of a red 'angry bird' with the caption 'This is my angry face' written under it.

"Oh, yeah it is. Thanks Davis." TK said as he found the formula in his notebook.

"Mmhmm" Davis seemed to be getting more shy as the conversation went on.

The pair decided to start the questions, seeing as their conversation had taken twenty minutes. As a result they, like most of the class had failed to finish, which was bad, as Mr Gill entered the classroom.

"I'm back, now then who has the answer to question 13?" Mr Gill asked the class.

Davis' hand went up slowly. Kari couldn't help but think that a big mistake, as Mr Gill was cruel to volunteers, particularly if they were late. The teacher seemed to love embarrassing students.

"Come on up Davis." Mr Gill said with a smile.

Davis walked up to the white board.

"As you know that answer, why don't we try a different one?" Mr Gill said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Okay then Sir." Davis murmured.

And with that a death warrant was written on the board. The equation was incredible, it read: 302X^2 + 29X+ 987=0 X=?

Ouch.

Davis didn't seem worried, actually he looked quite calm, and even confident.

Davis walked up and took the pen from Mr Gill, before simply writing: X=1.856 or X=-1.760 (A/N:This is a bit of a guess)

Mr Gill read the answer, gawping mindlessly, his brain struggling to grasp the speed with which the answer was given.

Kari was punching in the numbers on her calculator, which supported the answer given.

Mr Gill finally collected his wits and said: "Well done Davis..." His voice was much quieter than it had been in a while, with his humility well and truly reinstated.

"Don't forget to finish the questions you didn't do in class tonight." Mr Gill said in an effort to restore his sense of pride.

And with that the bell rang.

The next lesson was form, which meant Kari was on her own. The forms were split in such a way that Kari had no friends in the class with her, and all the other girls were shallow while the guys were always staring at her chest.

As soon as they had left the classroom Kari and TK agreed to meet in the digital world after school.

Normally she was the only one who went this way, as she was the only one in the maths wing before tuesday form, however, today some one was right behind her and that got on her nerves.

Kari span around.

"Okay, why are you following me?" Kari asked before she even recognised the individual. Davis.

"I'm just going to form..." Davis responded, eyes downcast.

"Oh, Davis. Sorry, I thought a creep was following me." Kari said quickly, she hadn't been aware the follower was him.

"S'okay." Davis still sounded nervous, but why?

"Which form are you in?" Kari asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"Um...2A" Davis replied in his quiet voice.

"The same as me, come on, I'll show you." Kari told him.

Meanwhile, Kari was thinking:_ Great, maybe he'll help me with my homework_.

The students reached the form room just as the class was let in. Ms Umaru was there, she was a fifty-something widow with a never ending appetite for gossip and chocolate cake. She let everyone in aside from Davis, who she chatted to for a moment.

After the brief discussion Davis was allowed in, though he had to stand at the front.

"Now everyone, we have a new pupil today, this," Ms Umaru pointed to Davis, "Is Davis Motomiya. Now Davis, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

Kari watched as Davis reluctantly stepped forward.

"H-hi I'm Davis Motomiya, I'm 13, I live with my sister; Jun, and I like oreos." At the part about oreos the class began snickering. Even Kari smiled at the statement.

"Now Davis, I meant do you like sports or games, or do you play an instrument. Anything that's special about you."

"My doctor says I'm special." Davis murmured.

"Why?" Ms Umaru questioned.

"He said that I have Asperger's Syndrome." The student said.

"Ah. Thank you Davis, take that seat next to Kari please." Ms Umaru said gently.

Kari was glad for this, as it meant that she might be able to get him to help her with the maths homework.

When Davis sat down, Ms Umaru told them about some grafiti in the boys toilets before allowing them free reign for fifteen minutes before lunch.

"Hey, Davis?" Kari asked of the new kid.

"Yeah?" Davis replied softly.

"Could you help me with this quadratics stuff, I don't get it." Kari told him.

"Okay." He said leaning slightly to initiate the tutoring.

A/N: Okay! How was that? Based purely on the merit of the story should I continue?

Anywizzle, the behaviour exhibited by Davis is based on my own experiences with Asperger's, I exaggerated the mathematical ability of one of my friends in an effort to show the specialization of some people with Autism. On a more personal note, his shyness is something I have to contend with, in fact, I struggle to look my girlfriend in the eye. She decided that this could be treated in one of two ways, staring contests, or *shudders*... Actually, you don't wanna know. (Nothing explicit.)

Anywho, review please! !


	2. Chapter 2

Woot Woot! I hath returned! I've had a good day so far, especially after reading the reviews! I'd like to say thank you to you all. So...

PrideViola: Thank You so very, very much. And I know, unusual to have a smart Davis.

KoumiLoccness: I hereby swear that I shall add Sorato and Koumi. Thank you for reviewing.

Tamer Of The Zero Unit: Thanks for the review! And please keep reading!

CelticMagic: Thank you for your support! I'm glad to see some one who understands that you don't need to argue about the pairing you support.

Insanity outcast: Thank you. I too believe the world needs more DaiKari. Also, on aside note, I love your Proven Feelings oneshot, but I couldn't load the review screen.

To everyone else thank you for reading, and if I didn't mention you here even though you reviewed, it's because I had already started the chapter.

Disclaimer: What gave you the idea that I owned Digimon? *shifty eyes* I don't, really!

"Okay, so the root of b^2 equals b?" Kari asked Davis after she completed the second-to-last question.

"Yeah." Davis spoke meekly, almost to quiet to hear.

Then the bell rang and lunch began.

"C'mon Davis, I'll show you the canteen." Kari told him, stuffing her notebook into her satchel. She saw Davis' mouth move but couldn't hear what was said over the tramping steps of departing classmates. She asked him to repeat himself.

"Thank you, Kari." Davis said, slightly louder this time.

After a few minutes of walking down uninteresting halls they reached a massive hall with a dozen tables, each one capable of seating ten students. Kari lead Davis to a table with several people sitting at it, chatting amiably. One was the boy from maths, TK, another looked a little like Kari, but he had spiky hair and was noticably older and larger. The third one was on a heavily modified laptop, he had hair a similar colour to Davis' and was talking about his new processors computing capacity. A girl with pink hair and a bizzare yellow dress sat next to him, looking at him in a weird way, transfixed. The last one looked like an older, more serious TK, with the same blonde hair but eyes that seemed too serious.

"Davis, this is; TK, from maths, my brother, Tai, Izzy, Mimi and Matt, he's TK's brother. Guys, this is Davis, he's the new kid." Kari introduced them. A chorus of 'heys' was the response.

Kari showed Davis to the dinner queue and lined up beside him. The dinnerlady finally got to them, and gave them rice and chicken. It wasn't a great meal, but it would keep them until 5th period. Kari returned to the table, not noticing her lack of entourage.

"Where's your shadow, Kari?" TK asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Davis? He's right he-" Kari responded turning to indicate her ward. "Where'd he go?" Her suprise at not seeing Davis following was off putting. She was getting used to him following her already.

"There he is, the far table, and for some reason he's putting food in his bag." Tai said, pointing with his right hand to an obscure corner. Davis was indeed ther, putting a small portion of his meal in his bag. Kari walked over quickly, hoping to spare him much humiliation.

"Davis, don't put rice in your bag!" Kari said in a hushed voice.

"I've got to." Davis said quietly, shifting to hide the bag from view.

"Why? What's in there Davis?" Kari asked, suspiciously, trying to peek into the bag.

"Nothing..." said in a childlike manner.

"No, seriously, what's in the bag?" Kari repeated the question, reaching for the item in question.

"Don't!" Davis shouted out, his voice raised far beyond what he had spoken earlier. Kari pulled her hand back and observed as he pulled the bag closer to his body. A small, rounded, blue shape briefly moved near the bottom of the bag.

"Davis, do you have a pet in there?" Kari asked in a quiet voice, still slightly shocked from his outburst.

He nodded, but still looked guilty.

"Can I see?" She felt awful for talking to him like he was a child, but she was very curious.

"Ummm...M-maybe, but not yet..." Davis answered.

"When?"

"In private. I have to ask my sister first though." That quiet voice was almost impossible to hear in the cafeteria.

So they left it at that, returned to the table, Davis, soft spoken, fended off questions from the others. Davis quietly ate the one piece of chicken he hadn't fed his pet.

The rest of the lunch break passed without event, until just before the next period when Davis' phone rang.

"Hello?" Davis answered the call.

"Okay Jun, bye. Love you." Davis spoke to the caller, Jun.

"So, Davis, that your girlfriend?" Tai asked jokingly.

Davis pulled a disgusted face before replying: "Ugh! She's my sister!" In a voice only slightly louder than Tai's spoken words.

"Well what's wrong?" Kari asked, ignoring his grimace.

"I have to walk home. Do you know where Maple Street is?" Davis replied, his voice back to it's usual, timid tone.

"Yeah, it's right behind our street... Wait! You moved into the old Zarnicky place?" Tai replied/shouted.

"Who?" Davis asked after he had recovered from the shock of Tai's yell.

"Old guy, died like, twelve years ago, we had a couple of people move in there, but they left again. It looks _creepy_." Tai supplied.

"Umm, I think so. I like it though."

"What?" Kari exclaimed, even Gatomon was afraid of the place, "It has creepy gargoyles and you _like_ it?"

"They're _Grotesques_. They aren't used as spouts so they aren't gargoyles." Davis stated, completely ignoring Kari's and Tai's shock.

TK, silent until now, spoke up.

"Guys, why don't you talk about it later and go to class now." He said, noting the clocks reading 12:45.

"Yeah, I got chemistry. Yay!" Tai said, sarcasm dripping from his words by the bucket-load.

"Oh, you like chemistry?" Davis asked, seriously.

Silence.

"He was being sarcastic..." Kari pointed out, trying to be helpful.

"Oh." Davis muttered, looking down as his cheeks flushed red.

"Come on Davis, we've got english next." Kari said, trying to distract him from his embarassment.

Davis just nodded quickly.

**Line Break *Troll Face!***

Kari was glad english would be the last lesson. Tuesdays were half days. The teacher, Mr Ammit was deathly boring.

"-And that's the difference between a main clause and a subordinate clause." Mr Ammit finished as the last bell rang.

The class filed out of the room. During the class Kari had promised to walk Davis home, which he had thanked her for profusely. Kari and Davis walked down to the entrance and waited for Tai.

"Thanks again, Kari." Davis said shyly.

"It's really no problem Davis, you don't live to far away. Besides, maybe I can see your pet..." Kari hinted toward the bag on Davis' back.

"I _really _hope that wasn't a euphemism, Kari." Came Tai's voice from the double doors leading into the school.

"Shut up, Tai. I'm talking about the animal in Davis' bag." Kari said, indicating the confused student.

"I-I have to get permission to show you." Davis explained. "And what euphemism?"

"Nevermind. But why do you need permission? It's your pet, right?" Tai pointed out.

"Jun says it could dangerous."

"Then why put the little thing in your bag?" Kari asked.

"He says Jun bullies him." Davis stated.

"He says?" Kari and Tai asked simultaneously.

"Oops." Davis said as he facepalmed.

**A/N: And that's all for this chapter. Now then, I'm pretty sure you all know who the 'pet' in Davis' bag is. Yeah.**

**Anyway, I'll write about the walk home and Tai and Jun's first meeting next time.**

**'Til then, sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Oh no! I've got the flu, so I'm very sorry if this isn't very good.

To all those lovely reviewers:

Kyoya X-3 Hirugaki: Thank you, I shall keep on updating as long as people keep reading.

Reddiamond29: Thank you so much, it's mostly based upon the experiences that myself and others at my support group have gone through. The humour is entirely accidental, but I'm not complaining.

Insanity Outcast: Thanks for the review, It's nice to know that someone else supports Daikari.

KoumiLoccness: Thank you both for the review and for simply being such a nice person.

PrideViola: I already had the chapter ready, I just waited until I saw what people thought, though I will try to make updates frequent. Thank you for your reviews, and please keep sending them.

pokemon fan 1991: Thank you, I do try to be awesome.

dracula-key: Thanks, and it's nice to know that someone else is out there who has Asperger's.

To everyone else who reviewed, thank you, I shall try extra hard to update for you.

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, this would have happened.

"What do you mean 'he says'?" Kari asked of Davis.

"I wasn't supposed to say that..." Davis muttered, mostly to himself.

"Well you did. What. Did. You. Mean." Tai said, getting irritated by Davis' refusal to answer.

"I can't tell you." Davis said simply.

"Why not?" Tai yelled.

"I need my sister's permission." Yet another simple answer.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Tai explained.

"Not true. If you didn't know you were going to be shot, then it would still hurt." Davis argued.

"Look, Davis, we're your friends, friends tell each other secrets." Kari said softly, averting her brother's anger.

"I still can't tell you."murmured Davis.

"Well, what if we were to get your sister's permission?" Kari asked.

"I'd tell you." Said Davis.

"Let's go then!" Tai bellowed eagerly.

The trio left the school, walking down the first street, the sky was grey from dry clouds, the breeze was chill even for February. There was no rain, but Davis could taste the moisture in the air.

Davis studied the pair before him. They were clearly related. Distinctly similar features and even a similar gait, but the two were very different, Kari was calmer than Tai, but still very curious. She was friendly, and understanding.

_I like her_. Davis thought.

Tai was less affectionate. He acted a bit like Jun did. He was caring, especially when it came to Kari, but everyone else was kept at a certain distance. Davis hadn't been arond Tai enough to know him as well as he did Kari, but he seemed like a good person. He might like Jun, which was not uncommon among guys for some reason.

"Davis?" Tai said from along side him, he sounded panicked,"Davis!"

"Yeah?" Davis asked, breaking out of his reverie.

"Why didn't you answer, I tried to talk to you four times!" Tai exclaimed.

"Sorry, sometimes I space out a bit. Sorry." Davis said, abashed.

"It's okay, just try not to. You had me worried there." Tai told him.

They turned left, Kari was at the head of the group, she seemed to be preoccupied. Davis could see a strange look on her face, memorizing the face he delved into his pocket. He pulled out a piece of folded paper, on which, there was a series of faces, each one with a different expression.

"What do you have there, Davis?" Tai asked, studying Davis' paper.

"It's my Face-Chart." Davis stated, matter-of-factly.

Kari turned around, looking confounded by the statement.

"Your what?" Questioned Kari.

"My Face-Chart, it's so I can tell what people are feeling by looking at them." Davis explained.

"Why would you need that?" Kari asked Davis.

"I'm not very good at talking to people. I can't tell what they're feeling." Davis said, almost disappointedly.

"Ok, but why do you need it now?" Kari asked, holding in a grin at Davis' literal interpretation of her question.

"You were distracted, and if you're distracted when you cross the road you might get hurt." Davis answered.

"Davis, I was just trying to connect to the internet on my phone." Kari explained patiently.

"Oh. Sorry." Davis murmured, looking at the floor.

"You don't need to apologize." Kari said as she turned to continue on the path.

The group continued onwards, until they reached a street lined with hedgerows and neat, green lawns. An elderly gentleman was strolling down the way.

"Well this is Maple Street. We'll take you to your house, Davis." Tai said, walking past the old man.

Davis and Kari followed. the three of them soon reached a large, three-storey building. Made of grey stone and wooden beams, with statues of lions and beings with batlike wings on the balc onies and on ledges. There was a garage on the side, just to he left of the porch. In side the garage was a girl and a VW beetle. She was a bit taller than Davis and had the same colour hair. She was wearing a pink tank top and jeans while she fixed the engine of the old, lemon yellow beetle. Next to the girl was an old, silver radio playing _Paradise _by Coldplay.

"Para, para, paradise! Para, para, paradise! Oooooo-" Sang the girl as she turned around.

"-Ooh, hey Davis. Who're your friends?" The girl asked, embarrassed.

"Hi Jun, this is Kari and her brother, Tai. They helped me at school." Davis said as he indicated them.

"Hi." Kari said as she waved at Jun.

"... Hi, so your Tai." Jun asked, a bit shocked when she saw Tai.

"Yeah." Tai said as he swallowed past a lump in his throat.

"Well hi." Jun said awkwardly.

"Hi." Tai responded with the same level of unease.

A blush coloured both of their cheeks. Kari broke the tension.

"So, where did you guys live before this?" She asked.

"Up north in Hikkoda. We moved away from a house a lot like this one." Jun told them, looking a bit saddened.

"Where's Hikkoda?" Tai asked.

"It's a little town about 200 miles north of here." Davis answered.

"Huh. So a house like this one? Sounds cheery." Tai said carelessly.

"Yeah, we lived with our Dad, he liked to do the garden. He was always happy." Davis answered seriously.

"Would you like to come in?" Jun asked, directing her question slightly more towards Tai.

"Sure, we'd love to, right Kari?" Tai responded.

"Tai, we need to-" Kari started before being cut off.

"Sure thing, come on, I'll show you the living room." Jun said, interupting Kari.

"Okay." Tai said, following Jun inside. Kari and Davis followed the him.

They were lead from the fence through the large front garden, along a path of broken slabs through overgrown grass, weeds littered the unkempt lawn. Kari heard Davis whisper something in a foriegn language, but neglected to ask what it meant.

The old brown door swung open with a slight creak, and showed a half painted hallway. the left was painted a soft cream above the wooden divide half way up the wall, while the bottom left was a rich wine red. The right was just papered over in plain white paper as yet. An antique mirror was set at the end of the corridor. They walked down the hallway until they reached a fork, they went left and entered one of the two doors that were perpendicular to one another, they went forward, not right, and entered a large sitting room, all painted a soft yellow.

There was a pair of large sofas, both deep, brown and leather. A sitting chair was in the far corner, it clearly wasn't meant to be there. It looked as deep as the sofas but was a dark, forest green. The room itself had bay windows at the back, and normal widows at the back and on the wall farthest from the door.

"Sit down guys, Davis, I've brought your comics in, take 'em up stairs now, then you can make yourself a cup of tea, okay? I bought you some Oreos as well." Jun said sa she turned to her brother.

"Okay, thanks Jun. Were they all taken care of?" Davis asked before he went out again.

"No one damaged 'em. Don't worry Davis." Jun assured him.

And with that Davis exited the room.

"Sorry 'bout that," Jun began. "We just moved here, we're still unpacking. Thanks for walking him home by the way, he's not very good at crossing roads."

"It's no problem, we live just next to your backyard. You don't need to thank us." Kari told her.

"We do have one question though. What pet is it that lives in Davis' bag?" Asked Tai

"...DAVIS!" Jun bellowed savagely.

Kari and Tai were slightly dazed by the roar of Jun's voice, given how civil she had acted before.

A series of steps resounded from the stairs, heralding Davis' arrival.

"Yes Jun?" Davis asked as he entered the room.

"You told them about him?"

"Kari saw me feeding him."

"You fed him in school?"

"He got hungry."

Kari piped up now.

"He also said he can talk to his pet."

"Daaaaviiiiisss!" Jun groaned in despair.

"It slipped out." Davis said lamely.

"God! Just show them!" Jun yelled.

Davis left the room to fetch his pet.

"Now then, you two, if you breathe a word of this to anyone, I swear on my father's ashes that I _will _kill you." Jun hissed at them.

"Seriously?" Kari and Tai asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Seriously. Davis' 'pet' is unusual to say the least, and the government might take exception to his existence." Said Jun, cryptically.

They again heard the rhythmic thumping of Davis' feet on the stairs, he opened the door to the room, revealing that the animal was held behind his back. He spoke, his voice solemn, quiet.

"Here he is. His name's demiveemon." And with those words, Davis revealed a tiny, blue, dragonlike animal, with a stunted horn on it's snout. A digimon.

**A/N: WOWEE, that's a big'un. I can't be bothered doing a word count, there are too many. For the record, this might seem quite sudden, Davis and Jun trusting Kari and Tai immediately, but I will explain that next chapter. Also, Davis got Veemon as his partner around the same time Kari got Gatomon, but Veemon isn't as old as Gatomon, so he can't maintain his rookie level in the human world yet, but soon he shall. And about the Oreos, never twist it, lick it and dunk it, 'cos then your just eating a saliva biscuit.**

**Thank you all for reading, please review. Those who do so can have an Oreo. You know you want one...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi, I'm back with another of these things, so sorry for the wait, it took quite a lot of effort. P.S, did anyone notice that the digimon never spoke too much to anyone save the other digimon and there partners? Anywho, enjoy...**

**PrideViola: Very well then, no Oreos, but an enormous thank you for the review.**

**pokemon fan 1991: Thanks, I think Coldplay rock... Catch! *Throws an Oreo to you***

**Reddiamond29: Thank you very much for the review. *Presents with Oreo***

**Tamer of the Zero Unit: Thanks, I can't wait to see the reactions of everyone either... Wait... Anywizzle, here's your Oreo.**

**KoumiLoccness: No problem, and thank you for the reviews, here is your Oreo.**

Kari was in shock for all of two seconds before she squealed.

"I don't believe it." She squeaked in delight. "Another DigiDestined!"

"Kari! Less yelling secrets, please!" Tai admonished.

"What does it matter, he's one of us." Kari responded.

"Excuse me." Davis said quietly, almost unheard.

"Yes Davis?" Kari asked in response.

"Is your last name Kamiya?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, why?" Tai answered, cutting off Kari.

"Have you heard of a man called Genai?" He asked.

"Genai! How do you know him?" Tai asked quickly.

"He gave me DemiVeemon's egg. He also told me to meet you." Davis answered.

"Why?" Kari asked.

Davis just shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright then, would it be okay if we got our Digimon?" Tai directed the question towards a slightly broody Jun.

"Uh huh..." Jun grunted, still thinking.

"Okay," Tai started. "I'll go and get Agumon and Gatomon and tell Mum and Dad where we are."

"I'll contact the others." Kari added to her brother's plan.

"And I'll make us some tea..." Davis supplied as he pottered off to the kitchen, humming to himself.

Kari stared after him for a moment, confused. Shaking her head she texted the other DigiDestined the news.

The other's would take a while to get here, so she decided to talk to Davis for the time being. As soon as Davis returned with the tea tray Kari asked her question.

"How long ago did you get DemiVeemon, Davis?" She asked.

"I got him on June 5th 1991, why?" Was his soft response.

"That means you had him longer than I've known Gatomon. Did you go to the Digital world to get him?" Kari prompted.

"No, Genai gave me his egg, he told me to protect Hikkoda. After DemiVeemon hatched we trained until we could stop the bio-emergent Digimon." Davis told her.

"Bio-emergent?" Kari asked.

"Digimon who came to the real world, me and DemiVeemon had to beat them to get 'em to return." Davis elaborated.

"And you fought them with an in-training level digimon?" Kari went on.

"DemiVeemon prefers to be a DaemiVeemon when he doesn't have to fight." Davis explained, pouring some tea. "Would you like some?" He asked.

"Yes please." Kari answered softly.

They took a moment to study one another, noticing how the other had reacted. Kari analyzed the new information with her heart, while Davis used what could only be described as an algorithm, trying to interpret what the future held.

A knock at the door broke the silence. Jun stood up, her presence having been forgotten for a time, and walked out into the hall. She answered the door.

"Hello? Oh, hi Tai, these your parents?" Jun spoke casually.

"Yeah, this is my Mum and Dad. Mum, Dad this is Jun." Tai returned.

"Hi, we're the Kamiyas, a pleasure to meet you Jun." Mrs Kamiya introduced herself with an outstretched hand.

Jun clasped the limb lightly, before asking about the black bags that Tai and his father carried.

"We'll show you insi-OW! Watch the claws buddy!" Tai said, struggling with the bag he hefted over-shoulder.

So Jun let them past, and directed them to the living room. As soon as they entered Tai dropped his bag on the floor.

"Oops." Tai said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ouch. Y'know Tai, I'm sure that I was the one suffocating in a plastic bag!" Shouted a small, orange dinosaur, it's paw rubbing it's head.

"Well, Agumon, I'm sure I'm the one with the scratched back." Tai stated in return.

"Tai, Agumon, stop bickering." Mr Kamiya told them as he gently lowered his bag to the floor. A small, white, bipedal cat wriggled out of the bag.

"Those bags are _very_ uncomfortable..." The cat said while smoothing down it's fur.

"Sorry Gatomon," Mrs Kamiya started kindly, helping her pet down her rampant fur. "It was a bit short-notice."

Davis and Jun could tell quite easily that Agumon was male and Gatomon was female. Everyone took a seat just as someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Davis informed everyone, he stood and walked into the hall, towards the door, his gait slightly awkward, just a little off centre.

When he returned he was leading several people, all carrying 'toys'.

"Are these the others you mentioned?" Davis asked.

"That's them. You've met TK, Matt, Mimi and Izzy, there digimon are Patamon, Gabumon, Palmon and Tentomon." Kari told Davis and Jun, pointing to each to help explain.

"Oh... Hi." Davis said with slight relief.

"The others are Sora and Biyomon, Joe and Gomamon and the digimon who came with Tai are Agumon and Gatomon." Kar finished, again, indicating who she introduced.

"Hello." Was Davis' reply.

Everyone was about to talk when Davis decided to walk into the kitchen. He pulled down some Oreos before reentering the living room and sitting down.

"Hi, we're here to see Davis, is it okay if we speak to him alone?" Matt asked Jun.

"No, he's not very good at speaking with people. Sorry." Jun replied evenly.

"But-" Matt began before being cut off.

"No." She repeated, more forcefully.

" Bu-"

"Nej!"

"Wha-"

"Nei!"

"What?"

"'Nej' and 'Nei' are Danish and Norwegian words for no." Davis answered the confused DigiDestined.

"Alright, fine, whats-her-face can stay." Matt grumbled before turning to Davis and saying:

"Anyway, we were told you were a DigiDestined. Is that true, Davis?" He was talking like one would to a child.

Davis seemed to notice this and answered with a series of strange words.

"Vero ego sum.(That I am.)" He said calmly.

Jun grinned while Izzy laughed.

"You don't want to treat him like that Matt. Bonus, nos vereor falsidicus.(Good, we feared lies.)" Izzy spoke, first to Matt in english then to Davis in whatever-it-was.

"Vereor non liar, illic es nullus hic. (Fear not the liar, there are none here.)" Davis responded.

"English please." Mimi said, irritated by the pair.

"Sorry Mimi, I think Davis was annoyed by Matt." Izzy told her.

"Why me?" asked a bewildered Matt.

"You shouldn't treat someone who's smarter than you like an idiot." Davis said in a cool tone.

"He's right, Matt. Davis is special needs, not stupid." Joe reitterated.

"Whatever. Just answer the question." Matt huffed.

"I did." Davis told him. Just as DemiVeemon entered the room.

The tiny blue critter leapt onto Davis' lap and pinched an Oreo, before munching it eagerly.

"Hi! I'm DemiVeemon!" He told them between mouthfuls of biscuit.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, this chapter was a pain to write. I will not be continuing with the part about Davis telling the others about the how and the why he's a DigiDestined. I'll just tell you now that he became one after seeing a group of Bakemon destroyed a few b locks before dissappearing.**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading and to everyone who reviews like nice people, thank you even more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Howdy! I'm feeling great, so I'm gonna update. That's right, if I feel happy the I update. So first things third, I need to apologise to Insanity Outcast and Pokemon fan 1991, I got them mixed up, so I'm very sorry. I'm a fool. **

**Furthermore the language that Davis and Izzy spoke last chapter was latin. I use it to make other people feel like idiots because they treat me as such. Ah, what fun. Don't worry, I didn't use it to make you guys feel bad, but to demonstrate a defence mechanism that Davis has.**

**Anywizzle, reviews:**

**KoumiLoccness: Ask and thou shalt recieve. There will be a little lovin' in this chapter. Thank you for the review.**

**Outcast Insanity: Once more, I apologise. Thank you for the reviews, and enjoy the Oreos.**

**Ribius: Thanks for the review, it's always nice to talk to some one else with Asperger's.**

**PrideViola: Firstly, thanks for the review. Second, your brother was almost right. He said that people with Asperger's were 'obsessed' with something specific to them. This is in some ways true, for instance, I enjoy growing vegetables, some do not have this aspect of the syndrome. The main difference between those with with Asperger's and those without is the formers different thought process, this results in a difficulty in communication.**

**Disclaimer: Clearly I own Digimon, that's why I live in a crapset house with a neighbour who calls me Tom...**

Davis entered the lunch hall with Kari and TK. The last two went to get their lunches while Davis had brought his lunch with him. A pastrami and corned beef sandwich, a tub of salad and a small drinkable yoghurt with a flask of soup.

Davis sat down next to Tai. Today Davis had decided to wear a pair of blue jeans, his trainers and a red turtle neck sweater. He had been revising heavily the night before for every subject, after all today they had a test, but he didn't know what subject.

"What is the test tody, Tai?" Davis asked the older child.

"The test? It's somethin' Sora and Mimi do. But now Kari's joining in too. Essentially they take a picture of the guys and rate 'em on how they look. Good choice of jumper by the way, they think that sorta thing's cute." Tai answered the younger. He had dressed to impress, wearing an old classic, an upsized version of the clothes he had worn on their first visit to the Digital World.

Davis was about to respond when he felt someone sit down next to him. He looked to his left to see Matt. Wearing an overly tight shirt and a pair of cargo pants. Izzy sat down opposite him wearing a neatly pressed blue shirt and a pair of trousers.

He looked across the tables to see Kari and TK walking back. Tk was talking rapidly while Kari pointedly ignored him.

When they reached the table Kari spoke.

"I can't believe you could say that sort of thing!" She snarled. Davis tried to reach for his face-chart but Tai mouthed the word 'angry' at him. "Of course he's able to go to the Digital World!" She dropped her voice to a hiss. "He knows what he's doing!" She finished.

Judging by the words used they were talking about him.

"Kari, I'm just saying that he's naieve, he also doesn't have as much experience in this sort of thing." TK said in an attempt to placate the DigiDestined of light.

"Save it! He has had his partner for longer than I have! And he has to learn, even if he doesn't have experience!" Kari spat, dissatisfied with TK's attempt to calm her.

Tk fell silent. Kari decided to drop the debate as well. She turned to face Davis to talk about the 'test'.

"Now, Davis, I've got to warn you, we take four pictures. Two with your sweater on, two with it off. Is that okay?" Kari warned Davis.

"Why?" He asked, confused by the dress code.

"To y'know... Check out your muscles and stuff." Kari said, a blush staining her cheeks crimson.

"Well... Okay, but where will we do that?"

"It usually happens at Sora's house, but we're gonna do it in our back yard, is that alright?"

Davis took a moment to think. He knew that if they did it there no one would be able to attempt anything that would make him too uncomfortable, and Kari did seem accomodating.

"Sure." Davis finally agreed.

"Great! Oh, by the way, some great news, Gatomon, Biyomon and Palmon are doing the same sorta thing as us." Kari said with an enormous smile.

"What?" Was the dead pan response from everyone bar Davis.

**Meanwhile, at Davis' house**

"Scrub, scrub, scrubbin' in the tub!" DemiVeemon sang as he bathed in the kitchen sink. He held a tooth brush which he used to scrub himself. A yellow rubber duck floated next to him.

He heard a knock on the front door, he also heard Jun answer it. Gatomon's voice was another sound to meet his ears. The sounds of a discussion between Gatomon, Palmon, Biyomon and Jun. Laughter came from Jun before she invited them in. She heard Jun direct the others to the living room. Then she barged in to the kitchen.

"ARRRRRRRGH! Don't you knock!" DemiVeemon shrieked, covering his crotch quickly.

"C'mon, li'l Vee, I see you nude all day, everyday. Anyway, a group of girls are here to judge you." Jun said with a grin.

"Oh yeah... Wait! What d'ya mean 'judge'?" DemiVeemon asked, panicked.

"They take a photo of you and look at it, then they say how good you look." Jun explained.

"Right. So what's the worry?" DemiVeemon asked.

"I'm gonna make you look good." She told him before walking past the sink to a drawer. Inside were a collection of T-shirts, clearly meant for DemiVeemon. She picked out a tiny purple one. "Hurry up." She told him.

"Why?" The tiny dragon asked.

"Because I said so." jun stated calmly.

"No." DemiVeemon said teasingly.

"Fine." Jun said as she snatched the brush from the Digimon. She placed it by the light blue towel he was to use to dry himself. She picked up the Digimon in the sink and wrapped him in the towel. She dried him off quickly to the sound of his giggled complaints. As soon as she was finished, the little blue monster was forcibly dressed in to the Purple T-shirt.

"A Vee in a Tee!" Jun proclaimed as she set him down.

DemiVeemon grumbled but walked out to meet the female Digimon in the sitting room. He was met by a chorus of: "AWW!"

In an instant he was grabbed and forced to sit between Biyomon and Gatomon. Jun entered the room to see this and laughed a little as Palmon tried to figure out how the camera worked.

**Back at Odaiba High**

"Alright class, I'll mark your homework over night, don't forget, quiz on monday, have a nice evening." Mr Gill told the class.

Davis, TK and Kari met up with the other DigiDestined. They set off, the grey sky unleashing a light drizzle on them. Matt shivered slightly in the rain.

The grey sky was a dismal sight, but conversation ensured they didn't notice the passage of time. The group arrived in short order at the Kamiya house.

"It's a good job Mum and Dad are out." Tai said with relief.

"Where are they?" Davis asked.

"Mum's gone to Gramma's and Dad's workin' nights this week, he just set off." Kari informed the group.

"Alright then, so are we doing the 'test' now?" Sora asked.

A series of affirmations followed her question.

"Alright then, so, alphabetical order boys!" Mimi ordered.

The line went; Matt, TK, Tai, Joe, Izzy, Davis.

"Matt." Kari said, a little nervously.

He entered the closet and exited in two minutes, his face was covered in sweat while Sora, Mimi and Kari giggled among themselves.

TK went in next, he took next to no time. He wasn't blushing or sweating at all. Odd.

Joe went next, he entered the closet with the girls and left five minutes later. He had a huge blush on his cheeks.

The same happened to Izzy and Tai.

When Davis' turn came he entered. The closet was warm, and a bit cramped, but he would be fine.

He looked at the camera, Kari held it, she snapped the photo then motioned for him to turn around. He faced the wall and heard a click.

"Alright Davis, now face us and take off your sweater." Kari said, a little pink in the face.

Davis did so and heard a collective in take of breath.

"Woah." Kari breathed, her face scarlet.

"Kari take the photo." Mimi told her, snapping her fingers in front of her eyes.

"Uhuh." She then shook her head and took the photo.

Again he had to turn around, Kari fumbled with the camera for several seconds before she took the photo.

He replaced his turtle neck before exiting the closet.

"Right then, we're going to retire for judging. Bye!" Mimi smiled as the trio left for Kari's room.

The guys departed, Tai asked if he could hang out with Davis for the day.

"I don't see why not." Davis responded.

So they set off around to the back garden. They leapt over the old brick wall that separated the gardens. They heard the sound of laughter in Davis' front room.

"Oh, he's adorable!" They heard Biyomon's voice followed by begging for something to stop, coming from a laughing DemiVeemon.

"I know! Isn't he cute!" They heard Gatomon coo in a baby-voice.

"Stahap!" DemiVeemon squealed, chuckling.

As they entered they saw why. DemiVeemon was on the sofa, caught between Gatomon and Biyomon, with the former poking his sides. Palmon was chatting to Jun about a room in the house.

"Davish! Hehehelp!" DemiVeemon had had enough.

"You should let him go now." Davis told the pair.

"Aww! We were having fun!" Gatomon teased.

"We?" DemiVeemon asked.

"Yes, we!" Gatomon said, prodding his tummy again.

"Noho!" DemiVeemon squealed.

"Alright, Gatomon, me and Palmon are going to take a look at the photos, you coming?" biyomon asked the cat Digimon.

"Sure! I'll get the camera." Gatomon answered.

"Isn't it weird that DemiVeemon _and _Patamon wore clothes." Palmon quietly whispered to Biyomon.

"Yeah, but I liked Patamon's scarf more than DemiVeemon's T-shirt. No offence." Biyomon said, her face feather's a little pinker.

Biyomon and Gatomon let go of DemiVeemon and the latter went to the brand-new coffee table in the middle of the room, she retrieved the camera that rested upon it.

"Bye!" The trio yelled as they left.

Several seconds passed before Jun spoke.

"Well, that was nice." She said, laughter in her voice.

"No it washn't!" DemiVeemon shouted, his lisp particularly profound from his exhaustion.

"Shh. Calm down, L'il Vee." Jun said as she picked him up and hugged him. "I know! I'll give you your present."

"Preshent! Where?" DemiVeemon started looking around madly.

Tai chuckled at the blue monster's antics.

"I'll show you." Jun said as she walked over to the stairs. She carried him to the upper landing with the two boys following her. She walked past the doors that lead into her room and Davis' room. She walked to the door that lead into the box room. It looked normal, except it had a catflap cut into it.

"Are you ready?" Jun asked as Davis and Tai followed them.

She felt DemiVeemon nod rapidly, almost shaking with anticipation.

"Okay then..." Jun said as he opened the door.

Inside was a tiny bed, an equally small TV and a little wardrobe. It was his first real bedroom.

DemiVeemon felt tears grow in his eyes. He turned and hugged Jun tightly.

"Thank you!" The tiny dragon cried out as he snuggled up to his partner's sister.

"No problem, you're family DemiVeemon." Jun said as she kissed the crown of his head.

Davis and Tai left the two to get used to his new room. Davis lead Tai to his room.

"Wow, you got your own balcony!" Tai exclaimed as he surveyed the room.

There was a desk with a desktop PC on it, the forest green arm chair from the living room was here now to. A book case was in the corner, with issues of 'The Mighty Thor', 'The Spectacular Spider-Man' and 'Justice League' were on display, along with DVDs of Star Trek and various sci-fi books and movies on show. A massive table with models, ranging from men carrying rifles to armoured knights carrying chainsaws, tanks and robots. The biggest one was a large bipedal dog with twin barrelled weapons in place of arms.

The room was unpainted, but several tins of green paint lay on top of tarps in the corner.

"So what were your plans for today?" Tai asked.

"I was going to paint my room, but..." Davis began.

"Great, I need to do somethin'!" Tai said, exploding with relief from his current boredom.

So the pair placed tarpaulin sheets over the furniture and models and began to paint.

**Meanwhile, at the Kamiya residence**

"So," Sora began, discussing the boys. "Izzy first?"

"Sure, so..." Kari said, nervous.

"I want to say that he is well toned for a geek." Mimi said with a slight sigh.

"Wait a minute, why don't we do this." Kari said, picking up some paper and a pen.

She wrote this nine things; dress sense, sex appeal and cuteness. She wrote each one three times and put a '/10' a centimetre away from the word written.

Sora and Mimi ahh'd in response to the idea.

"So, lets get to work." Mimi said eagerly.

"Okay!" Sora and Kari responded with equal vigour.

**In the next room over,**

"Okay do you guys know how we can rate them?" Biyomon asked.

"We could write 'pros' on one side of the page and 'cons' on the other." Palmon said.

"Well, I don't want to hurt their feelings." Gatomon answered.

"They know it's not serious, it's based purely on looks, which means that it is completely baseless in the real world." Palmon responded.

The other two looked at her blankly.

"What, I can be deep and- Oooh, cupcakes!" Palmon said to their silence.

"Yeah, anyway, let's just do that." Biyomon said as she sweat dropped.

The two groups of girls worked through the night.

**That night, in Davis' room,**

Davis couldn't sleep, he heard Jun and Tai chatting happily downstairs. That didn't bother him, nor did the absence of DemiVeemon, he was right nextdoor asleep in his own bed. It was the room.

Something was missing.

He stood and went over to the desk, and activated a small black orb. It shone out lots of thin white lights. On the ceiling the night sky in miniature. Davis again layed down the water-proof sheets, he got out a tin of black paint along with a tiny pot of white. He used the miniature observatory as a template, painting the universe on the plaster above his head.

**A/N: Hi again. This chapter was higgledy piggledy! I would like to point out that I wrote this because I was happy. Reviews make me happy. Hint hint. I've redone this chapter a little.**

**Anyway,thank you for everybody being so nice to read this, really. Also, is it just me who feels that Jun would probably treat DemiVeemon like a baby? Also, I think that left to his own devices, DemiVeemon would act like he did just now, with the exception of wearing a shirt. **

**Coincidently, Jun's nickname for DemiVeemon comes from my girlfriends nickname for her baby brother.**

**Anywho, I would like to say that I'm tired now. Good night! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hear the angelic choir, for I have found something better than Oreos! Snickerdoodles!**

**Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! **

**Sorry about that, I really like them. Anywizzle, reviewskis:**

**PrideViola: Hi, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I really wanted to make a hint towards the pairings of the story. Thanks for the review and please keep sending them.**

**pokemon fan 1991: I'd like to apologize for getting you and Insanity Outcast confused first. But thank you for the review, please keep reading!**

**whatisee: I'm glad that someone can see the reason for me writing this and you make me happy just by reviewing! Thanks for the review.**

**Lord Pata: Thank you for reading this and providing a genuine feed back, I appreciate the way you put forward your opinion in such a polite manner, thank you.**

**KoumiLoccness: Yes, there is your first dose of Koumi my friend, and now, some more for you! Oh, by the way, thank you for reviewing.**

Davis' eyes cracked open. For the briefest moment he worried that he slept outside, then the memories of the night before returned. He sat up and surveyed the room he lay in. It would take time to get used to, but he would manage.

He stood and listened for a moment. The few birds left now were twittering and tweeting outside, the october's dawn chorus. His house was silent save for the light breathing he heard from his sister.

Davis picked out some clothes that suited the heavy rain outside, noticing the downpour through by looking out on to the balcony. He choose some thick boots and heavy cargo pants along with a blue T-shirt and a flourescent green hoodie. He carried them to the bathroom and placed them next to the towel holder. He proceeded to turn the shower on. After he had bathed he brushed teeth and got dressed, he went down stairs and retrieved a carton of eggs, some peppers, mushrooms and cheese from the fridge and a knife from the drawer, he put a frying pan on a lit ring of the hob and began slicing the peppers, after he cut up a few of them he moved on to the mushrooms, blade slicing through the fungi with practiced ease. He grated the cheese and cracked some eggs into a bowl. He stired the eggs until there was no distinction between white and yolk. When that was done he added the other ingredients to the mix before placing a part of the concoction in to the now heated frying pan.

He took care not to burn the omlette, when he was finished he took it off the heat and put it on a plate. At the same time he heard the sound of a small pair of feet running down the stairs. Closely followed by much slower thumps of larger steps. By the time the first omlette was plated up, DemiVeemon was sat on his adjustable chair, tying his bib on. He looked a complete tool.

"Y'know, I think I baby you too much." Jun said as she walked over to her first love, the coffee pot.

"Yeah, but I'm too small not to." DemiVeemon said as he pulled a cute face.

"Oh, if you were any sweeter, you'd give me a cavity. As it stands, you just about manage a migraine." Jun quipped.

"Oh, big talk from the little girl!" DemiVeemon challenged.

"I'm glad you said that, I'm writing your chore list today. I think 'Garden Gnome' is gonna be first on the list." Jun warned with mock severity as Davis dished her omlette.

"How was your night sweety?" Jun asked her brother.

"Fine, I painted my ceiling. Tai helped me paint my walls." Davis answered.

"I know, he told me. I can't believe how well you're getting on with them." Jun said proudly.

"Mmhmm," Davis said as he took a bite of his omlette.

The trio descended into a comfortable silence. Unsurprisingly, DemiVeemon finished first, the tiny Digimon was like a hole.

"It always confounds me as to how you eat your own body weight in egg." Davis told DemiVeemon.

"Well you make good food. Ugh you're making me feel fat." DemiVeemon complained.

"L'il Vee, I think you dropped something." Jun teased.

"What?" DemiVeemon asked.

"Your 'Y' chromosome." She finished with a grin.

"Uncool." Was DemiVeemon's response.

Davis smiled at the pair's antics. He stood and went to the counter. He made tea for himself and coffee for Jun.

He made his packed lunch, he put the sliced peppers and mushrooms he didn't use in the omlettes in to a tupperware tub. He made a ham salad sandwich and was given a Chewee bar by Jun. He picked up his thermos and filled it with boiled water, he put a tea bag in the water and let it steep. When he removed it, he threw it away.

"Have you got everything you need?" Jun asked.

"Yeah, are you sure you're okay with me going to the Digital World with the others?" Davis returned.

"It's okay, but you remember the rules, right?" Jun responded, opening her arms wide.

"Yeah..." Davis said as he gave his sister a hug.

Normally he didn't like someone touching him, but he could deal with this. He had been to the Digital World four times. Each time he had told Jun, and each time he gave her an enormous hug before going, in exchange she hadn't told anyone about DemiVeemon.

"Good, be careful Davis." Jun said quietly.

"I will." Davis said.

"And you, shorty!" Jun shouted, releasing Davis and facing the tiny Digimon in the room. "You better take care of Davis!" Jun ended the statement with a half joke.

"I will Jun." DemiVeemon promised.

"Good, off you go now. Stay safe you two." Jun said as she went to wash the dishes.

DemiVeemon hid in Davis' bag, sitting atop the tub of mushroom and peppers, Davis drank his cup of tea.

"Bye, Jun!" The partners called as they left.

As the door closed, Jun sobbed.

Davis saw Kari and Tai at the end of the street, waiting for him.

"Hi guys." Davis said in a quiet voice.

"Hi Davis, you okay?" Tai answered as Kari looked for something in her bag.

"Yeah, why?" Davis responded.

"You just sound a little down is all." Tai told him.

"Oh, I'm fine, I just like the quiet." Davis said in his muted tone.

"Guys, I got something for you." Kari said, her cheeks rosy. She extended her arm, holding two silver envelopes, both were marked with the name of the intended recipient. Davis took his and opened it carefully, while Tai tore through his at speed.

"Tai, I just copied Sora's score for you." Kari told her brother.

"Okay." He answered as he unfolded the paper within. "Wahoo! 74/90! Beat that Davis!" Tai celebrated.

"Done." Davis said as he read the scores. "81/90." Davis answered simply, before he simply put the envelope away.

"Wha- Give me that!" Tai said frustrated. "How the hell did you score that high?" Tai demanded.

"Kari should answer that, because I don't know." Davis replied, slightly confused.

"Well, beloved sister?" Tai asked sternly.

"He's cute..." Kari answered timidly.

"He scored seven points on that!" Tai asked angrily.

"Fine! I saw him bare-chest and I had a heart attack! Is that what you want me to say Tai!" Kari argued. "What does it matter anyway? It's just a game." Kari finished, her words spoken in an angry grumble.

"Davis!" Tai said sharply.

"Yes, Tai?" Davis asked politely.

"Come on. We're going to school." The elder boy ordered.

The first few classes had been cancelled due to several teachers being ill with a tummy bug. Tai, Davis and Kari walked straight to the lunch room. There, all the male DigiDestined were pointedly ignoring the females.

"Hello." Davis said as he sat down with the group.

The guys grunted in affirmation while the girls offered dejected 'Hi' in response.

"You guys P***** as well?" Tai asked the others.

A chorus to the affirmative answered him.

"I can't believe you even thought that was okay." Matt growled.

"We're sorry Matt, really, we are. It was just a bit of fun." Sora tried to placate the DigiDestined of friendship.

"Oh, I see, so you putting down that I'm a 'blip on the gaydar' is fun is it?" Matt growled back.

"Wha- Mimi! Why'd you write that down?" Sora shouted at the pinkette.

"I thought you wanted me to..." Mimi responded.

"I made pepper and mushroom omlette this morning." Davis said suddenly.

The other DigiDestined stopped the bickering to look at him strangely.

"What?" Izzy asked, exasperated.

"I'm trying to distract you from fighting." Davis answered.

"That's the most ridiculous way to prevent an argument I've ever heard." Matt responded.

"Well, you're not arguing, so it works." Davis pointed out.

"Anyway, I don't forgive you." Matt told Sora, ignoring Davis.

"We didn't mean to hurt you guys!" Mimi shouted.

"Well ya did!" Izzy shouted back.

"That was an accident!" Mimi yelled.

"So was the Titanic!" Izzy countered.

"You can't compare yourself to the Titanic!" Kari said quickly.

"Why not, it was a sucky movie that brought great misery, this rating thing was a sucky idea that brought great misery, pretty similar if you ask me." TK said as he sat down gently. He wasn't as angry as the others, but still a bit annoyed.

Davis laughed at TK's joke.

"Not helping." Kari told him.

"I'm not trying to help." TK answered matter-of-factly. "What you guys did really hurt us, you better be prepared to reap your rewards." TK told the girls.

"Look, guys, we're really, _really_ sorry. Honest we are. But it wasn't meant to be hurtful. Please talk to us guys!"

No answer.

"You can rate us!" Mimi said desperatly trying to abate their friend's rage.

Still nothing.

"Why won't you talk to us?" Sora asked, her voice slightly croaky for unshed tears.

"'You hesitiate to stab me with a word and know not- silence is the sharper sword.'" Davis told them softly.

"What?" Mimi asked, confused.

"You hurt them with such a cruel measurement of their appearance, they're getting their revenge by letting you know the pain they felt." Davis told them.

The girls sat in silence until their lessons began, two hours later.

**A/N: Oooh, It's getting a bit more serious now, next chapter we'll go to the Digital World and see how the macho Digimon took the rating. For now though some answers are in order.**

**Davis wasn't upset because generally people with Asperger's aren't phased by this sort of thing. If something is intended as fun then it's acceptable so long as all parties involved are comfortable with it. Be warned, that is only a rule of thumb and is not absolute.**

**The quote spoken by Davis was by Samuel Johnson, a poet and one of the most important people in English literature. He is famous for his poems; **_**London **_**and **_**The Vanity of Human Wishes.**_

**Thank you for reading. Please review. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeze!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm baaaack! I have the next chapter here, do you want it? Kind of stupid asking that if I just gave it you though... Hmm...**

**Anywizzle, time the reviews!**

**Reddiamond 29: Yes, they might have gotten some bad scores, or maybe they just don't like where they lost points... Anywho, tkanks for the review.**

**JyouraSorato: Yes, and in this chapter, a certain couple gets together, enjoy... Thanks for the review.**

**PrideViola: Ken will make an appearance soon, but before that, I would like to point out that he will be a bit less evil, simply because I thought Toei went a little over the top with him. Thanks for the review.**

**Insanity outcast: I'm sorry if DemiVeemon's abit OOC, but I'm trying. Thanks for the review!**

**Naito Writer: This little bit will be quite serious, but I'll put some humour into it just because. Needless to say, DemiVeemon scored highly on the cuteness scale, but as Lord Pata pointed out: that's all they have seen of him, so all they can say for certain is 'he's cute'. And while we're on the subject: poor DemiVeemon, buwied by dat mean old puddy tat...**

**Lord Pata: Bad idea, it was. In Yoda mode, am I. Yes it was a bad idea, but even the worst things can lead to a good outcome *hint*. Thanks for the review!**

Davis' last lesson had just finished. His maths teacher had asked him to come to the desk along with Kari and TK.

"I've noticed that you two," Mr Gill pointed to Kari and TK. "Seem to have come to a disagreement. Would you like to talk about it?" He finished. Normally he wouldn't take exception to this, but if it affected Davis' studies he might have to separate them.

"No thanks, Kari was just a little insensitive earlier. Things are just cooling down now." TK answered, cutting Kari off.

"Well if you're sure, I just don't want this to break the friendship you two have. If you two need to discuss this you can always talk to a teacher, or even your brothers." Mr Gill told them.

"Thanks Mr Gill." Kari and TK said together. The teacher nodded in return.

"Now Davis, I've a question for you. How would you like to join the maths quiz team for next month?" Mr Gill asked, revealing his plan. Thus far the team was made up entirely of pupils from his class, and if they won he could probably get a raise from the headmaster.

"Sure, but I'll have to ask Jun first." Davis told the teacher.

"Okay then Davis..." Mr Gill smarmed.

The three DigiDestined left the class and made their way to the computer lab. The rain from earlier thundered down, striking the pains with vigour. No thunder could be heard, so they assumed it would be safe to go to the Digital World.

"So, Davis..." Tk tried to strike up a conversation. "Can DemiVeemon Digivolve?" He asked after looking around quickly.

"Yeah, he can Digivolve to Mega sometimes, but only at certain times, wierd..." Davis began to talk about the reason he thought that the Digivices were the reason DemiVeemon reached that stage.

"Woah, Mega level? Are you sure?" Kari interrupted.

"Yes, I'm sure." Davis told them simply.

"Well what happened?" TK pressed.

"Another Mega-level showed up. It was a Parasimon, she nearly killed Ulforceveedramon, but we won in the end." Davis explained, his eyes were focused on the ground beneath his feet. Kari and Tk sensed regret and anger in his voice. It was odd, in the three days they had known him, he hadn't been angry at anything, a little annoyed by Matt, but not angry.

"Are you okay Davis?" Kari asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Kari felt the Aspie stiffen under her hand.

"I don't like being touched." He told her.

"Sorry." Kari said as she removed her arm.

"Alright, we're here!" TK said enthusiastically.

Davis remained angry at the memory for some reason, so when they entered the room, Kari was immediately dragged aside by Mimi and Sora.

"Please tell me you haven't made him Davis angry to." Mimi said, voice riddled with apprehension.

"Wha-No! Me and TK were just asking about the time DemiVeemon went Ultimate." Kari rebuked the pair.

"Good... Oh, we managed to get Tai to forgive us, but you and Gatomon have to clean his and Agumon's room. Sorry." Sora informed her.

"What!" Kari exclaimed.

"Hey, calm down! We have to help him get a date." Mimi told Kari.

"With who?" Kari asked, stunned.

**MEANWHILE**

"Seriously! You're gonna forgive them? Just like that?" Matt questioned Tai.

"I need a clean room and I need some help with a girl. Two birds, one stone, y'know..." Tai answered.

"Which girl? I always figured you liked Sora." Joe asked.

"I used to, but we work better as friends, besides, she's crushin' on someone." Tai replied, eyes alight with amusement.

"Who do _you _like?" Joe reitterated.

"Well... I can't say." Tai said, eyes flicking to Davis.

"Well then, I guess _I_ have to tell them who then Tai?" Sora said from the other side of the room.

Only Tai, Davis and TK paid attention.

"Aren't you angry with them, TK?" Davis asked.

"A little, but they didn't want to hurt us. I got a good score as well." TK answered with a grin.

"What was it?" Tai asked.

"83/90, why? What was yours?" TK replied.

"74. What the hell! I'm not that bad am I?" Tai pondered.

"81. Oh, Tai, Jun said you're cute. Just listen to her." Davis answered.

"Jun thinks I'm cute?" Tai exploded with a smile.

"Well, I guess we know who you like now." Matt quipped.

"Save it 'blip'." Tai responded.

"Shut it, '74'." Matt snapped back.

"Y'know, I wish I got a few more points." Joe said, swallowing his pride to avert an argument.

"Why, what were your scores?" Tai asked the three who hadn't shared.

"70 even." Joe said sadly.

"73. I'd have 74 if I wore the jeans Mimi got me for christmas." Izzy complained.

"80, but I lost to Tk _and _Davis!" Matt grunted.

"Yeah, but you wore a shirt so tight I could see your nipples!" Tai laughed.

"Guys, shouldn't we, y'know, get moving." Sora said walking up behind the trio.

"Yeah, let's go!" Tai said eagerly.

"Right then, I'll ready the Digi-Port." Izzy said as he used the mouse.

Several minutes later, and the Digi-Port was ready. the others went over some final checks with Davis.

"Have you ever been to the Digital World before?" Kari asked Davis.

"A couple of times, but never longer than a couple of weeks." Davis told her.

"Okay, it's ready. Get your Digivices out." Izzy told everyone.

The DigiDestined readied there Digivices, the original DigiDestined were using the small, standard Digivices, while Davis was using one that looked a bit bulkier. His was a little larger and had a longer transmitter stalk. This was noticed by the others, but they had to hurry.

"Digi-Port Open!" The DigiDestined said together.

A white light surrounded them.

**Meanwhile**

"I can't believe this!" Gomamon declared.

"I know, just because I can't swim!" Gabumon responded.

"I refuse to believe that only Biyomon thought my scarf was cute." Patamon said with mock dejection.

The male Digimon were reading the scores

The DigiDestined arrived in the Digital World. Their Digimon were already here with the exception of Veemon, who was stuck inside Davis' bag. After liberating said Digimon from the cramped space, the male Digimon returned to their previous state of ignoring the females. The only exceptions were Tentomon, Patamon and Agumon.

"I cannot believe you thought that deal would be okay!" Gatomon screeched as she span to face Mimi and Sora. "Have you seen that room! I would rather spend an eternity in the changing rooms at the mega-mall with Kari's Mum than be in there!" Gatomon ranted.

"Relax, we know. But what we're doing is far worse." Sora joked.

"Hmmph!" Gatomon sniffed.

"Moving on, why is Tentomon so happy?" Sora asked.

"He and Palmon got together. We caught them making out in the bushes about twenty minutes ago..." Agumon explained.

"What. The. F-" Sora, Mimi and Izzy exclaimed, just as the chapter ended.

**A/N: Howdy! I'm sorry about the wait, but I've just gotten back from India, and I needed to spend a little time eating something other than curry. Speaking of hot things, JyouraSorato, I'm so very sorry for tricking you, but I had to. This chapter is mainly filler, but it should set the tone for the discovery of the Digi-Egg of Courage.**

**Anyway, I'm going to eat some steak now. Ah, I have missed you so!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi! It is me, I got the writing bug again. Oh, I should say that I've added a tiny bit to chapter 5, it isn't plot relevant, but may fill in some small holes.**

**Anywizzle, let's take a look at the reviews, shall we?**

**JyouraSorato: yeah, sorry about the tease, but there will be a little bit of Koumi in this chapter... Thanks for the review.**

**Pride Viola: Believe me, nothing but curry gets tiresome. I'm very glad you love it, please keep reviewing!**

**dracula-key: Thanks, I to have memory like a sieve... I to have a memory like sieve. I know a company who can help, but I can never remember the phone number. :)**

**Lord Pata: I have answered your questions in the PM, so I shall simply say this: Thanks for the review!**

**Quadratic: Thanks, I'm sorry about that, I cannot do maths to save my life. Sorry, I just typed some numbers. Thank you for reading and if possible, review again with a potential question. Also, Davis' forte is maths, and people with Asperger's tend to excel at a given subject or task. This was intended to be an exaggeration of that. Thanks for reviewing!**

The digital sun was high above the DigiDestined and their assorted Digimon. Three distinct groups formed out of the present individuals. Mimi and Izzy, Tentomon and Palmon, and everyone else.

Tentomon had his arm wrapped around Palmon, who snuggled into his carapace. She would giggle softly at something he said before nuzzling into his side. Sometimes she would gently caress the side in question, elicitng a sigh of contentment from the insectoid.

Mimi and Izzy walked a little way behind them, watching.

"Does this make us in-laws?" Mimi asked Izzy.

"No, they aren't getting married yet." Izzy answered, still annoyed with Mimi.

Izzy's aloofness hurt Mimi, so she let the conversation wither. She sped up to catch the others who were a little further ahead.

"Dan's my favourite character. He relies on smarts, not just hitting stuff until it breaks." Gatomon said to Davis. Mimi had just walked over, hearing the word 'Spider' and 'police' a few times.

"I like Dan, I just wish he wasn't called Spider. I don't like spiders..." Davis responded to the feline.

"Why not?" Gatomon asked. She thought she was being helpful.

"I don't want to talk about it." Davis answered.

"Okay. So have you read the Rough Justice yet?" Gatomon tried to resume the conversation. However...

"Wait! I thought you can't read?" Mimi asked Gatomon, trying to include herself.

Gatomon looked mortified for a moment before answering, a little ashamed.

"Well, sometimes I have audiobooks..." Gatomon trailed off.

"And the other times?" Mimi asked again.

"Why should I tell you?" Gatomon snapped back.

Mimi only arched her eyebrow.

"Mr Kamiya reads to me..." Gatomon caved, eyes glued to the floor.

"Aww." Mimi cooed. She was actually being serious, she found it dreadfully cute.

"Don't! I told you that in confidence! I trusted you!" Gatomon snapped at Mimi.

"If you can't read, I can teach you." Davis offered.

"Really? But you just met me." Gatomon pointed out.

"So? You're my friend. Besides, I like cats." Davis said with an honest, if naieve, smile.

Those who were listening chuckled at Davis' response. Gatomon shuffled a little closer to Davis and said a quiet, sincere thank you.

"No problem, Gatomon." Davis informed the cat with a smile.

The Digidestined continued to chat amiably, the girls were still treated a little coldly, but overall things seemed to be getting better. Matt made it a point to ignore Sora completely however.

"So, where are we going?" Gomamon asked Joe.

"Agumon said that he heard about someone finding something with the Crest of Courage on it." Joe explained patiently.

"Oh, so we need to find it because?" Gomamon prodded.

"Genai told Izzy there's a new threat here, and the thing in question can help." Joe responded.

"Another threat? How do bad guys keep getting the chance to destroy the Digital World?" Gomamon whined.

As the group continued on, chatting away freely, they saw a cave in the hillside.

"Is that where it is, Agumon?" Kari asked the Digimon.

"I don't know, a Gatsumon told me it was their, but he isn't known for the truth..." Agumon answered.

"Well then, let's go. At least if it isn't their I can say I've been spelunking." TK said with a mock sigh.

"I don't like caves, I always rip my dress." Mimi told the group, misinterpretting the sarcasm used by TK.

"Yeah... I don't like 'em 'cos I can't fly in them to well." Patamon said, also missing the sarcasm.

TK only sweat-dropped in response.

The group continued on the trail for another half-mile, passing through a small copse of trees before they reached the cave entrance.

"Alright, myself, Matt and Sora will go in, you guys stay outside on lookout, we'll check what it is and see if it's worth nabbing." Tai ordered confidently.

The other DigiDestined followed the leader promptly. The ones stationed outside went back to the conversations they had been having. While the two selected DigiDestined and their partners followed the leader.

"So, Tai, I hear you like a certain lady." Matt joked cooly.

"Shut it, Nips." Tai snapped back as he entered the mouth of the cave.

"Yeah yeah... So, why don't you ask her out?" Matt continued.

"What? And make you jealous? I know you'd weep if I was off the market." Tai quipped as they walked down a long, winding tunnel.

"Oh, yeah, and then I'd go bird watching, and see only pigs..." Matt answered.

"That would explain why the price of bacon's sky high." Tai chuckled.

"Boys, please. I know you'd both throw a fit if a relationship got in the way of your bromance." Sora interjected.

Matt pretended he hadn't heard her. He simply looked past her, ignoring her words.

Sora felt like she had been struck.

"Okay! New game! Matt, Sora, converse!" Tai told the pair, sensing a sudden increase in tension.

"Why should I? She started it!" Matt snapped back, the friendly banter gone from his voice.

"Because, if you don't then I'll tell her about that little secret of yours. Y'know, that dream... By the beach, n-" Tai threatened, only to be cut off by Matt.

"Fine! What do you want to talk about, Sora?" Matt reluctantly asked the female DigiDestined.

"I'm just trying to apologize. If it helps, I gave you the most marks." Sora answered.

"It doesn't help. If we'd done that to you, we wouldn't hear the end of it." Matt rebuked.

"You agreed to it. You said that it didn't matter." Argued the DigiDestined of Love.

"We thought you were gonna give us all top marks, and that we were gonna be told 'your all perfect' not that you were taking it seriously!" Was the response given.

"Okay, never mind..." Tai muttered, after his plan had thoroughly backfired.

As the two kept arguing, they carried on down the tunnel. There were no divergences from this route, so they had no issues in finding their way.

When they finally reached the end of the tunnel, they found a dome-shaped alcove, the dirt in the middle piled up into a mound with an object on top. It was small, egg shaped and two tone, brown and gold. There seemed to be a scimitar blade protruding from the thing. The Crest of Courage shone just below the blade.

"What is that? Is it a Digi-egg?" Tai gasped at the sight of the object.

"It isn't a normal Digi-egg..." Matt trailed off, transfixed by an unseen energy radiating from the egg.

"It's for the DigiDestined of Courage..." Sora breathed.

Without another word, Tai reached for the egg. His fingers merely brushed the shell, and two lights burst from the top. They seemed to float in the air for a moment before darting off, heading straight up, and passing through the roof.

"...Oops..." Tai said, pulling his eyes away from the domed ceiling.

"Yep." the other two deadpanned.

The three turned and ran to the entrance without another word.

**Meanwhile, back outside:**

Davis and TK were sat on the ground, just outside the cave. They were in

"So, you two read the same books?" TK asked Davis, eyes darting to Gatomon as he spoke.

"Yeah, why?" Davis asked. So far he hadn't spoken to TK much, but he seemed friendly.

"Well, Gatomon isn't all that friendly towards strangers at first. She takes time to get to know people. You didn't seem to have much difficulty with talking to her." TK explained.

"I always liked cats, and I've always wanted to talk to one. I know she isn't really a cat, but she acts like one. Does she purr?" Davis trailed off, distracting himself.

"Yeah, at least Kari says so. But whaddya mean that you want to talk to cats?" TK asked, almost smiling at the thought.

"I can't help but wonder if they like me as much as I like them." Davis answered.

TK chuckled at that.

"I get the feeling that they like you." TK reassured him, still smiling.

"Good." Davis responded.

In the next instant they heard rapid panting from the cave opening.

"Guys," Tai said to the assembled DigiDestined. "I made a big mistake."

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I've been given a new model for WH40K and snk all my time into that. Hail to the Stormtalon!**

**Anywizzle, nerdgasm finished, I would like to apologize again. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi, sorry for the lack of frequency, I can't get the computer at all times anymore.**

**Reviewskis...**

**PrideViola: Yay for kitties! Also, is Miko fluffy? Fluffy cats are my favourite, they're so snuggly...**

**For the person who possesses a dictionary, it is just a word I use because I use WordPad, and therefore can type what I like without a squiggly red line appearing. If you notice any spelling errors, please notify me.**

**JyouraSorato: I don't want to get embroiled in a shipping battle, so one of my stories isn't Koumi, that way, I am not hated by some one...**

**Jacob Shives, your wait is over. Well for now anyway.**

The DigiDestined ran out of the computer lab, their partners staying in the Digital world for now, desperately chasing after the twin orbs of light. They split paths, one headed toward the library, the other to the exit.

"Matt, Mimi, Izzy, Sora, Joe! Follow the one going to the library! Everyone else! Follow me!" Tai barked his orders without doubt, and the others obeyed without question. Davis took a quick note of how the others reacted to the situation.

TK was fast, not at all hesitant to be separated from his brother, but then, Davis had heard that they lived apart anyway. He seemed to be the calm one of the group, mellowing out the others in a way, almost like a jokester, even though he didn't really tell jokes.

Tai seemed to make being a leader a breeze, he had absolute, unshakeable faith that the other group could get things done without him. He also seemed hesitant to let Kari go off without him, as if afraid his sister would be hurt. Still, Davis could be just as protective of Jun. Especially when it came to guys ogling her.

Kari was definitely reliant on Tai. She looked to him for approval from what he had seen, and it showed in how fast she ran, trying to match pace with the guys. She couldn't quite keep up with him, and he was the slowest besides her. But she tried, and that was a good sign.

So they were an odd bunch, and he would have to figure out a lot if they were gonna work together. He always liked synergy, the thought that the whole was more than the sum of it's parts, so he would try as much as he could to work out the best way to help.

Focusing back on the chase, and Davis was already lost. Directions and street names had always eluded him, but he was at a complete loss as to where he was, so he just followed the others, glancing back to check on Kari. She was breathing heavily and she was flushed, but she kept up. Davis guessed she was better at sprinting, where he himself ran cross-country, endurance was his forte. Even though Jun said it was because he was so oblivious that he wouldn't notice being tired.

He kept up with Tai until the older boy began to tire, leaving just him and TK to continue the pursuit. The chase was going well, the light seemed to be slowing. Davis heard TK stop, not from exhaustion, but from noticing the person in front of them. Davis didn't.

A muffled thud later and two, similarly aged individuals were on the floor in a heap. One was Davis, who stood up quickly and extended a hand, and an apology to the other. He had dark hair, that seemed to have a hint of blue in it, he was rather pale and had dark eyes which seemed kind and cruel in equal measure.

"Sorry about that, I didn't see you in time." Davis said as he stretched his arm out to help the other to his feet.

"No problem. I saw you looking at the sky. Chasing butterflies?" The stranger asked.

While Davis paused to cough, winded from the collision, TK answered the person.

"No, our friends remote control helicopter. Hi. I'm TK and this is Davis." TK said evenly.

"Ken. Nice to meet you both. Well, you should get going. Bye." Ken said, walking past the two.

"Bye!" TK and Davis shouted back as they ran off in pursuit of the 'helicopter'.

After a few hundred paces, Davis asked, through sharp intakes of breath, why TK lied.

"If everyone knew about the Digital World, imagine what people would do!" TK gasped, starting to tire. "People would panic, maybe even regress to times before the Digital age!" He finished.

"Mhm!" Davis nodded, noticing the light was floating down from the sky to the ground. It landed in a garden with a high fence and the sound of wood hitting wood coming from within. A panicked shout from a young child came from the garden as soon as the light fell below the fence.

"What the-?" The young voice exclaimed.

"What's this?" Asked an older voice.

Davis and TK darted around to the front of the house and ran to knock on the door. A minute later, an elderly man opened the door, beads of sweat on his brow. He wore something like a traditional Gi, and held a kendo stick.

"We are not buying." He said shortly.

"We're not selling sir." Davis answered.

"Ah, sorry. Well are you here for Cody?" The elderly man asked.

"Actually," TK started. "We were chasing a light that landed in your garden."

"Hmm. Cody! Some one is here for that phone!" The old man shouted into the back garden.

"Coming Grampa!" The young voice, Cody, responded.

**Meanwhile at the school library**

"Ooh! Hi Izzy!" A girl with lilac hair and round glasses beckoned to the computer geek.

"Who's that?" Mimi growled.

"Oh, that's Yolei, she joined the computer club a while back." Izzy answered, missing the sour tone.

"Mmm." Mimi grunted.

"Wow Mimi! I didn't know your eyes can glow green!" Matt teased.

"I do know about that dream about the beach, remember." Mimi hinted not so subtly.

"What dream?" Sora asked.

"NOTHING!" Matt bellowed.

A fifteen minutes later, after Matt was kicked out for shouting, Yolei walked over to the group.

"I was wonderin' if you guys knew what this is?" Yolei asked, holding out a small, ear shaped contraption, it was red and had a small antenna protruding from the top.

Looking around quickly, Izzy told her to follow them.

Yolei, to her credit, did so. Following the group, who collected Matt en route, to the computer labs.

Already in the lab were Davis and TK, chatting to an elderly man and a young boy about cowboy films

"I can't believe you've never watched 'She wore a yellow ribbon'. It's a classic!" Davis told TK sternly.

"I'm sorry! Matt's the one with the penchant for old westerns." TK laughed.

"That's no excuse! It is a wonderful film!" The old man added.

"Grampa! 'Unforgiven' is so much better! Clint Eastwood is _the _cowboy!" The young boy argued. He wore a cardigan and pants.

"Here, here!" Matt announced as he entered the lab first, agreeing to the sentiment that the young lad put forward.

Almost as soon as the group was in, someone else entered. Three people, one of whom was Jun. She led a very tired pair of siblings in. Kari seemed to be exhausted, while Tai just looked a little low on gas.

"Sorry guys. I need to get in shape." Kari said softly.

"It's alright Kari, you aren't a runner, it's no problem." TK answered her.

"It is a problem! If you guys hadn't been there I would have lost the light. Where'd it go anyway?" Kari snapped back.

"Why're you angry with TK? He was only trying to help." Davis told Kari.

"She always gets angry when she's tired, Davis. She's like a three-year-old, she needs her nap." Tai joked.

Kari leveled an icy cold glare at Tai. It was the kind that told you to stop at risk of that embarrasing photo leaking onto the internet.

"Anyway, I think we should introduce ourselves. Yolei knows us, so that just leaves Davis and Jun to be introduced, along with the l'il kid and the old geezer." Tai said flippantly, ignoring his little sister's glare.

He paid the price when the 'old geezer' used a kendo stick he produced from malletspace to strike the top of his head, causing the younger man to crumple to the floor in an almost comical fashion.

"Who are you calling an old geezer? I'm ninety-two years young!" the elderly man shouted at the floored DigiDestined.

The others nearly collapsed, laughing at their fallen leader.

"Ow. Anyway I'm Tai, this is Sora, Jun, Mimi, Yolei and Kari," Tai indicated each girl in turn from his spot on the floor. "And this is Matt, Tk, Izzy, Joe and Davis." Tai proceeded, pointing out the boys.

"Hi, I'm Cody, and this is my Grampa." The cardigan clad youngling said shyly.

"Hello, I'm Chikara Hida, pleased to meet you," The elderly man bowed slightly, hands clasped together. "Except you," He said to Tai. "I don't like you."

This earned a chuckle from the assembled group, including Jun and Joe, who were helping Tai up.

"Okay, okay! So, do you guys know what's going on?" Tai asked, not aware of the new DigiDestined.

"Yeah, I'd like to know why they're here as well." Kari asked impatiently.

"Tai's right, you do get grumpy if you don't have a nap." Davis told her. "And you, you need to watch 'She wore a yellow ribbon'." He told TK.

"Oh, I love that film, it's my all time favo-" Matt started.

"Shut it!" Tai yelled.

Silence fell over the group, Davis shook his head to clear the ringing from his ears.

"Thank you, now, what's going on." Tai said calmly.

"Well, I think the lights were seeking out DigiDestined, it gave Cody a Digivice." Davis said before TK could stop him.

"Yeah the same thing happened to Yolei. I couldn't find a Crest though." Izzy spoke.

"Mmhmm, it was strange, her Digivice looks a bit like yours does Davis." Joe told the aspie.

"Oh, so does Cody's, I thought mine was the normal one until I saw yours. Yours looks different, and so does Cody's. They're both a lot smaller than mine." Davis said innocently.

Just as Tai and Matt opened their mouths to say a very lewd joke, a pair of fists collided with the thick skulls present.

Sora yelled "Not in front of Cody!" While Jun yelled "Not in front of Davis!"

It ended with Tai back on the floor with Matt on the linoleum with him.

The DigiDestined laughed again before the inevitable happened.

"What are the risks of being a DigiDestined, if I may ask?" Chikara asked.

"Grampa!" Cody whined.

"Not to bad nowadays, but we'll keep an eye on him." Tai said.

"Hmm. All of you? Or just you?" Chikara pressed.

"We're a team, Sir. We watch out for our own." Tai insisted, using a rare show of courtesy.

"I'll need to tell his mother, she will have the final say in this." The old man said seriously, eliciting a sigh from Cody.

"Well, right now we need to go investigate an egg... That sounded cooler in my head." Tai said.

"Not until I have Cody's mother's permission." Chikara answered.

"Fine, come on guys, all aboard who's goin' aboard." Everyone except Jun, Cody and Chikara formed up around Tai.

"Wait." Davis said, walking over to Jun before giving her a hug.

Kari was a little hurt, Davis had shrugged her off when she touched him while he gave Jun a very loving hug. She knew she had no right to feel jealous, but emotions rarely operated according to logic.

Davis rejoined the group, readying his Digivice at the computer screen.

"Digi-Port open!" The group spoke loudly, teleporting into the Digital World.

**A/N: Well, that's that done, on to more important matters...**

**Soon, very soon, you shall see DaiKari. Also, if you don't know about why Davis hugged Jun despite not liking being touched, it's because often Autistic people react badly to contact if it catches them off guard. My girlfriend tells me before hugging me, so that's where that comes from. Another point to make; I always thought Cody's Grampa was a great character, well developed despite his scarcity in the series. So he'll be showing up more. I realise that Kari's lack of stamina may upset people, but that would likely be the lasting effect from her bout of pneumonia when she was younger, Tai only said he was tired to get her to stop.**

**I really like old westerns, and I can picture Matt and Cody liking them to, mostly because they both had a strong, elder male presence. This, as we know, leads to shows and movies from the 60's being rife...**

**Before I go, sorry about the delay, I moved house, so me and my girlfriend are struggling to find free time. I'm writing this with her dribbling on my shoulder, ew. Still, I quite like the fact that she sleeps so heavily that I can make myself a cup of tea without waking her. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi, I'm back with another chapter, but first...**

**Pokemon fan 1991: Thnk you... And thank you.**

**Koumi-Locc: Well, there is some Koumi here. I'm not a fan of Taiora either. Thanks for the review.**

**Naito writer: Don't worry, by the time I'm done, Tai will have concussion... I feel **_**so **_**evil. :) Thanks for the review.**

**PrideViola: Yes, those naughty DigiDestined were going to corrupt the younger ones with their lewd jokes! Thank goodness for Sora and Jun. And thank you for the review.**

**Now, onwards!**

The DigiDestined appeared once more in the Digital world. A cautious and oh-so-freaked-out Yolei with them.

"Wha- How? We were-!" Yolei stammered and stuttered, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"Hi guysh!" Veemon exclaimed with a wave, as he ran towards them.

Yolei let out a shriek at the sight of a blue, talking dragon.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!?" The lilac haired girl squealed in fear.

"Wow, thing. Ish that the besht you got?" Veemon asked offended.

"Argh! It talks!" She screeched.

"I shaid hi! Of courshe I can talk!" Veemon yelled back.

Meanwhile the other Digimon were laughing at Veemon's impotent rage.

"Oh God! This is hysterical!" Patamon gasped out past his laughter.

This, of course, caused Yolei to look at him. Her eyes widened at the sight of the small bat-like Digimon.

"It's sooo CUTE!" Yolei squealed, this time in delight. She darted toward the tiny brown bat and wrapped her arms around him, rubbing her cheek against him.

Patamon began to squirm, a curse escaping his lips.

"Stop it! H-hey! That hurts!" Patamon writhed around, trying to get out of the enforced hug.

"Oooh! You're too cute!" Yolei squeed.

"Hey! Come on! Leggo!" Gatomon sprang in, to protect Patamon from the purple haired girl. She grabbed her pant leg and pulled.

"Yeah! You bully!" Biyomon added, flying up to peck at Yolei's head.

"OW!" Yolei yelped in shock, while the other DigiDestined grew impatient.

"Guys! We should get going!" Kari said, voice raised.

The four involved looked at Kari before flushing red, except for Patamon, who was already pink from straining to escape.

The group walked onwards to the cave, having to reach the area again after using the Digi-port without setting the co-ordinates to the cave.

**Time skip: 2 minutes later**

"Let me get this straight, you guys run around fighting super-powerful, near-omnipotent monsters in a world that exists within the global communications network and your parents _let_ you?!" Yolei tried to grasp what kind of parent would allow that.

"Not mine, my parents think Digimon are all evil, so they don't know I'm here." Mimi interjected.

"Jun lets me, but only if Veemon's with me at all times." Added Davis.

"Well, we don't really tell them about the fighting part. Besides, it's only since this 'Emperor' guy came along that we had any trouble." Tai finished for the group.

"Emperor? You mean evil Star Wars type?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah, he uses these strange rings to control Digimon. We've encountered something similar to this once before, but it wasn't as strong as this." Joe answered, speaking up.

"That's right, but this time there are more of us." Izzy pointed out with a slight hint of optimism.

"I guess, but this could still be dangerous." Joe answered

"It doesn't matter how dangerous it is, we need to help." Tai cut in, injecting his opinion.

"Right, but how am I meant to help without a Digimon?" Yolei asked.

"You could carry stuff." Davis deadpanned.

"Hey!" Yolei shouted, glaring at Davis.

"Davis, you should stop helping." Veemon stated before talking to Yolei. "Sorry Yolei, he doesn't really get where to draw the line with jokes."

"Well that doesn't excuse him, but I can make an exception this once, okay?" Yolei answered, letting it drop.

"Okay, I didn't mean to upset you Yolei, I'm sorry..." Davis answered.

The group carried on, easily glossing over the small spat that took place. The journey was filled with less conversation than the previous walk to the location, but Kari talked to Davis after hearing what Agumon said about Veemon.

"Davis?" Kari began, attracting Davis' attention.

"Yes Kari?" Davis turned to her direction, but his eyes seemed to stay away from her face, and not in the usual way with guys either. Kari decided to ignore it for now.

"How did you get Veemon? Agumon says that his kind went extinct." Kari asked curiously

"When I was in Hikkoda, we were attacked by these ghosty things, they looked like the 'boos' from Mario, M-rated, bad-ass versions though. At the time, the Japanese defence force were prepping to board the planes that would take them to Iraq(1). My Dad was there too, he was in the army back then. Anyway, the Digimon, Bakemon, poured out from this big purpley-blue rift in the sky, loads of 'em just rushing out. I was there, but Jun was at home with Mum because she was sick. The army kept shooting, but the bullets passed through most of 'em, but they were slowed down a bit. I remember my Dad, he told me to run away, but I made a wrong turn and ended up bumping into this old guy. He told me that his name was Genai and that he could help me stop the Bakemon, he gave me my Digivice and introduced me to Veemon. That was our first battle, and it was like a Jackie Chan fruit fight more than a real battle, we kept arguing about what we should do and how it should be done." Davis told her a synopsis of how he became a DigiDestined.

"Really? That must've been wierd, meeting Veemon like that." Kari responded, intrigued as to how Veemon could beat a large number of Champion-level Digimon.

"It was wierd, but Jun helped later." Davis answered Kari.

"When did you tell Jun, Davis?" Kari asked.

"Almost immediately, when I got home I told Jun and showed her Veemon, but by then he had de-digivolved into Demiveemon. Jun was _really _freaked out at first, but after a couple of days she calmed down. It was really funny, she came into my room while I was painting and hugged Demiveemon, then she told him he smells and took him into the bathroom to clean him. He came out shivering, claiming that Jun is, and I quote: 'A mental person in need of professional help or a merciful execution.'" Davis said with a smile of remembrance.

"Pfft! Really!? Veemon doesn't strike me as the bitchy type..." Kari giggled.

"He isn't usually, but we both have this habit of going the extra mile with our insults." Davis said with a grin on his face.

The pair continued talking about various matters, how Kari met Gatomon and how they first went to the Digital world, how Mr and Mrs Kamiya found out that they weren't plush toys.

"You lied to your parents?" Davis asked, Kari thought he bore that same shocked look of a six year old who'd been told that rainbows aren't magic.

"It was to prevent an A-grade freak out, it wasn't really lying." Kari protested. "Besides, I bet you lie to Jun."

"Not really, I don't like it. I can't lie to well either." Davis answered.

"Really, not one lie?" Kari asked disbelievingly.

"Well, once I told Jun I needed her help in my French homework so DemiVeemon could pull a prank on her, but she found out and got us back." Davis replied.

"I bet there were lots of times." Kari answered teasingly.

"No, just once. I can't lie very well, and I never need to anyway." Davis answered seriously.

Kari noticed that Davis didn't catch on to the fact that she was joking, but instead of telling him that she was just kidding she carried on with the conversation.

"So you never lied about Veemon to Jun or your parents?" Kari asked.

"No, my parents didn't mind after they got to know him, and Jun treats him like another brother." Davis responded with a small smile.

"Aw, that's so cute. So, how are your parents Davis? Why don't you live with them?" Kari asked, curious as to why Davis only seemed to live with Jun. Not to mention her own parent's concerns.

"Dad died in a car accident on the way to my Grandma's house a year after I met Veemon, and Mum died a nine months ago," Davis answered. "An 'incidence of ADS' they called it."

"Oh my God! Davis I'm so sorry, if there's anything I can do..." Kari offered, before internally wincing at how cliche the words sounded.

"Don't worry about me, it's Veemon and Jun I worry about. They can't deal with it like I can." Davis answered, unknowingly seeming unemotional.

"Weren't you close to your Mum, Davis?" Kari asked, struggling to imagine herself being so calm after her Mother's death.

"Oh no, me and Mum were close, it's just that I can remember her better and that upsets Veemon and Jun." Davis answered. "I still miss her, but I don't worry about forgetting her."

"How do you remember her better? Jun would have more memories of her." Kari replied before she could stop herself.

"I have an eidetic memory, I can remember every waking moment since the ninth of October nineteen-ninety (09/10/90)." Davis answered, not even batting an eye at the intrusive question Kari posed.

Kari opted on silence for a little while, so as to try and forget her slip up in the earlier conversation, instead she turned her gaze to her surroundings and took in the calm atmosphere of the area. The trees that surrounded the path they walked on were nearly completely bare, but they stopped the overly cool breeze that chilled the Digidestined to the point of shivering. It wasn't grey-skied or wet, but the sun offered no warmth. Kari suppressed a tremor that ran along her spine, she noticed Izzy and TK were also affected, along with Veemon, Agumon and Patamon, who were now moving in tight formation, trying to keep warm.

Kari wasn't very good with silence, she didn't like silence. It always seemed to cruel of a place to exist in, that was why she had lots of friends to talk to. She was about to try talking to Davis again, but Tai spoke first.

"Here we are guys!" Was his excited proclaimation.

"Finally, it's _freezing_ out here!" Yolei complained, walking quicker towards the cave opening.

"She's right, it ishn't what I'd call 'toashty' out here!" Veemon agreed with a nod before leading his new found cuddle-buddies in to the cave, Gatomon followd them with Biyomon, both watching after Patamon to the exception of all else.

Kari waited until Izzy and Mimi walked into the cave, followed by Tentomon and Palmon who were still snuggling in an adorable fashion.

"Go on Kari, after you." Joe said from her side with a gentle smile.

"Thanks Joe." Kari said to the young man who was like another older brother.

Davis was following the group, unaware, just as the rest of the group were, of a watchful and dire presence.

**Meanwhile, undisclosed location**

A young man wearing dark clothing, a strange mask and a midnight blue cape watched a screen that displayed the DigiDestined. The room he was in was cloaked in a choking darkness, the only light came from the screens.

"Master, your meal is ready." A small, timid voice said from the back of the darkened room.

"Excellent Wormmon." The masked man said as he stood.

The masked man followed his Digimon out of the room, a cold smirk on his face.

**A/N: Hi, sorry for the wait. I know I should update sooner, but I've been swamped by work, I've just got a new job and I'm trying to make a good impression. Anywizzle, I'm beat, and my girlfriend is shouting at me for still typing when dinner's ready.**

**Bye, and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So, here it is. The eleventh chapter, I'm sorry for the wait, but Christmas and New-year really drained me****.**

**First though, reviews!**

**MiraclesVeemon: Thank you for the review.**

**PrideViola: Yes! I am back! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Guest: Demiveemon will be getting a big say in this story, don't worry. Thank you for the review. **

**Koumilocc: I'll avoid getting into a shipping war, but thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Another Guest? Well, sorry about that error, don't worry about it though, it won't come up much.**

**Aaron: Thanks for the review, and the idea.**

**King of Vivosaur: Done and done my friend! Thank you for the review.**

**CelticMagic(x2): Thanks for the reviews, and for the kind (and wise) words. I was always disappointed by the way the series showed Digimon-Human interactions. Also, I couldn't agree more, the shipping wars are a teensy bit depressing to read about, so I generally ignore them now. **

**moonrose221: Welcome to the club, I to am Autistic. Thanks for the review.**

**TheShamanMaster: I think there needs to be more Autism-awareness fics, so I shall start the trend. Thank you for reviewing! Also, my golden 'blip-on-the-gaydar' joke was my girlfriends, they were the first words she said to me. **

**Thank you all and I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas and a happy New-year!**

The large group were struggling to fit into the cave, so Davis offered to take some of the Digimon outside, needless to say, the cold-blooded pair Veemon and Agumon were displeased.

"It'sh freezing out here!" Veemon whined, rubbing his hand-paws together.

"Don't worry, I'm going to solve the problem." Davis responded as he walked off the path, occasionally stooping to collect twigs he saw.

"H-hurry up, I think I'm turning blue..." Agumon stated whilst hugging himself.

"What'sh wrong with blue?" Veemon asked indignantly.

"Nothing, but it doesn't suit me." Agumon answered seriously.

Veemon smiled at the joke.

Meanwhile, Davis had collected an arm full of twigs, just as the other Digimon exited the cave.

"What are you doing?" Gatomon asked Davis as he began arranging them into a neat pile, a few feet from Veemon and Agumon.

"Starting a camp fire." Davis stated, eyes not leaving his work.

"Why?" Patamon asked, eyes on Davis' hands, just in case.

"Veemon and Agumon are reptilians; they have to be kept warmer than we do." Davis answered, plunging his hand into his pant pocket and pulling out a small roll of black fabric and a lighter.

"Be careful, you know what they say about playing with fire." Biyomon warned, she did know fire after all.

"It's only dangerous if you don't treat it with respect due, just like any other tool." Davis responded.

**Meanwhile, in the cave**

"HEAVE!" Tai bellowed as he and Matt pulled on the egg with ferocious strength, straining their muscles. Sadly, Tai didn't have a very good grip, so they ended up firmly on Matt's backside, Tai in his lap.

_Click!_

Kari used the camera around her neck to take a picture of the pair.

"Kari! Delete that picture right now!" Tai shouted, struggling to lift himself.

"I think you're doing your own room now Tai." Kari teased, letting go of her camera.

"No I'm not, you are, because if you don't delete the picture right now then I might let slip page 97 in your diary..." Tai threatened.

"I don't keep a diary." Kari answered, a blatant lie. She had a journal on her laptop.

"Well your password for the one on your laptop is ********." Tai finished with a smirk. (**A/N: She deserves secrecy!**)

Silence reigned in the cavern for several minutes.

"Damn you." Kari growled at her brother before she deleted her picture.

For five minutes the assembled DigiDestined all tried, but they all failed.

"Phew, I'm beat." Yolei complained.

TK didn't respond immediately, but took his time, as if thinking.

"We're going about this all wrong." He said finally.

"What?" Tai and Yolei asked at the same time.

"He's right, we're Digi_Destined_, we can't just yank the egg out, we're not the ones _destined_ for the egg." Joe stated, knowing what the younger male was getting at.

"So what? I've got the Crest of Courage, why can't I lift it?" Tai demanded, irritated by the mysterious streak that was being formed by the egg.

"Let's let Davis have a try." Sora offered before Tai threw a tantrum at the unfairness of the egg.

"Egg-cellent idea Sora!" Matt said those words just to tease Tai, a smirk forming on his face.

"Shddup, nips!" Tai snapped, wiping the smirk off of Matt's face.

"Girls, please!" Mimi shouted, causing Izzy to snigger.

"Mimi's right, let's just get the little wierdo and get him grab the egg." Yolei answered, causing the others to fall silent for a few seconds.

TK spoke up first.

"Yolei, Davis is special needs, I don't think you should say that."

"Oops." Yolei answered, flushing red.

**Outside the cave, with Davis.**

Veemon and Agumon were still very cold, which was why Veemon buried his head in Davis' chest, Davis hugged Veemon without complaining.

Agumon tried warming himself near the fire, but the wind had turned bitter and now chilled everyone except Gomamon, his blubbery layer kept him warm.

Davis looked at the freezing Agumon and decided, that given how no one was going to help him, he would keep him warm.

"Agumon," Davis said, attracting the Dino-Digimon's attention. "I'll give you a hug as well if you want."

"Y-yes please." Agumon shivered before slowly moving closer to Davis, who in turn moved as close as he could to Agumon whilst holding onto Veemon.

Just before the Digimon clamped on to his leg, Davis sat down cross-legged, and shifted the blue Digimon around to let the yellow one in to his embrace.

"Thank you." Agumon's muffled voice came out as he nuzzled closer to Davis.

Instead of responding, Davis posed a simple question.

"Anyone else?" The young aspie smiled at the others.

In exactly two minutes Davis was on his back and covered in Digimon. Agumon and Veemon were at his hip, resting their heads on him, Patamon was lying atop his left shoulder, Biyomon had hugged him from the left side, Davis used the corresponding arm to warm the bird-like Digimon. Gatomon rested on his belly, curled up tightly in a small, fluffy ball. Gomamon was a few feet away, dozing.

Tentomon still had Palmon in his arms, though they were resting together on his right. Gabumon had laid claim to Davis' right shoulder, resting his head on the joint. All-in-all, Davis was quite comfortable, but he had to keep straining his neck to see the still burning fire. The warmth it gave off was focused mainly on Davis' legs, but it kept everyone warm enough.

The group stayed like that for five minutes, quite contented. However, their peaceful silence was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming from the cave.

Before anyone had time to move, the others saw the pile of Digimon which had collected around Davis.

Tai managed to hold in his laughter for a second, but quickly burst out in hearty chuckles as his will power was overwhelmed by the sheer incredulity of the sight.

"Aww." Kari cooed at the sight of a dozing Gatomon.

The group struggled to get up, especially Davis, stuck as he was underneath all the others.

As soon as the group had risen to their feet, Tai informed Davis of what had transpired inside the cave. Davis agreed to the plan and followed Tai into the cave. They reached the end, where the egg sat in the dirt.

"Alright Davis, just try and pick up the egg." TK told him, to an outsider he would seem slightly patronizing, but there was no time to really care.

Davis bent down, placing his hands delicately just below the equator of the distorted orb. He tugged slightly on the egg, to no effect. Davis pulled a little harder, just enough so that when it did come loose Davis landed firmly on his buttocks.

"Oof!" Davis grunted as he collided with the floor, the egg still in his hands.

The centre of the cave gave off a beam of crimson light which transfixed the DigiDestined for the duration of the pulse. The light gave the illusion that the universe was bleeding; a grim humour gripped those who saw.

"W-what was that?" Yolei whimpered after several seconds, her normally loud voice replaced with a squeak.

"I think it was a release of light energy as it was converted from heat energy, the bottom of the egg was pretty warm." Davis answered, his voice was no different from normal, a bit quieter than everyone else's usually was and he was a little unsure.

"No, the usual laws of energy conservation don't apply in the Digital World." Izzy murmured.

Before the two got any further into their science talk the world seemed to shake.

"Aww! What now!?" Tai shouted. The answer was an almighty roar of fury.

The group rushed outside to find a Monochromon smashing it's claws against the hill which contained the cave. The Digimon had a large black collar about it's throat.

The Champion-level Digimon must have heard them, as it turned to face them. The DigiDestined immediately scattered, the Monochromon decided that it would chase Kari and Gatomon, who were only just able to out pace it as it charged them down.

"Gatomon, quickly! You need to Digivolve!" Kari yelled over the thunderous gallop of the corrupted Monochromon.

"Okay!" Gatomon answered as Kari's Digivice lit up. "Gatomon Digivolve to… Gatomon!?" Gatomon yelped as she looked down at her - still cat like – self. Sadly, Gatomon had stopped to Digivolve, so Monochromon had caught up to her.

"V-Headbutt!" Veemon shouted as he collided with the larger Digimon, the resultant forces making Monochromon veer off course. "Davis, ushe the egg, yell 'Digi-Armour, activate!'" Veemon called to his partner, never taking his eyes off of the quickly recovering Monochromon.

"Okay, Digi-Armour, Activate!" Davis yelled, holding the egg out on the palm of his left hand.

The egg split out into several glowing pieces, the part with spike shot to Veemon's face while other, thicker pieces of shell wrapped around his fists. Veemon began the shine with a vibrant intensity, just before he began to grow.

"Veemon Armour-Digivolve to…" The Rookie-level called out.

When the process was finished, the new Digimon proclaimed loudly, with a voice of fire.

"Flamdramon, the Fire of Courage!" The giant Digimon leveled his eye on himself. "Oh, I am having a nerdgashm." He muttered with a cocky smirk.

**A/N: I feel that I should tell you about my plans for this story, I will not be keeping to the storyline of 02 exactly, as I thought it lacking in some areas, it will contain a few of the better thought out episodes, but I will mainly be dealing in fan-made episodes. If you have any episodes, please send them in and I will accredit them to you as well as do my best to write them well. I cannot promise that yours will be used, but if not then I will tell you why. Also, after finishing this I intend to write a prequel of 01 based on Davis' viewpoint. It may or may not happen depending upon whether people like the idea.**

**Well, that's all I wrote for now, so I hope you enjoyed, also, I am out of the country for the next month, so don't expect any updates until February. Please review in the meantime. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
